


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Alex is a big brat, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Miles has a laugh about it, Orgasm Denial, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind The Last Shadow Puppet's Coachella backstage photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> _"Dani, you of all the people will understand this..."_
> 
>  
> 
> This one is for Gogo, and this is also entirely her wonderful fault.
> 
> Coachella smut, with a bit of a twist. I had fun writing this! I haven't had much time to check it for spelling mistakes, so sorry if they're still in here, I will edit them out eventually, but had to post this now. I hope you like it!

A shove to his back sends Alex crashing into the fence in front of him with a groan.

“What was that?” Miles’ voice taunts him from behind. He presses up behind him, his hand sliding into Alex’s hair, pulling his head back from the fence. “Turning away from me like that, on stage?”

They had just performed their first weekend of Coachella, and things had gotten slightly out of hand, even for their terms. Alex had jokingly wanted to press a kiss on Miles’ cheek during _Standing Next To Me_ , like they had done so many times before. Only this time, just as Alex had leaned in, Miles turned his head to him, accidentally pressing their lips together shortly. It was far from strange for them, but doing this on stage was definitely new. A little shocked, they had pulled away from each other, continuing the song without problems. By the end, however, Miles felt a little bold, pressing up against Alex, leaning in for another kiss, which Alex had denied with a laugh and a shake of his head.

“You know how I am with crowds…” Alex offers as an excuse. “Besides, I like to keep the mystery.” He pauses, then smiles. “I won’t deny you now, though,” He’s wiggling in Miles’ grip and turns his head as best as he can so that he can see Miles from the corner of his eye.

“Good.” Miles chuckles lowly as he releases Alex from his hold and allows him to turn. He joins their mouths in a somewhat rough kiss, hand fisting Alex’s hair once again. “Was getting worried you didn’t want me anymore.”

“How ‘bout I show you just how much I do want ya?” Alex’s index fingers slip into Miles’ pants, tugging him forward playfully until his pelvis presses against Miles’. “I could…put my mouth on you…” He murmurs. Then, he swings his hips back and contemplates the swelling beneath Miles’ zipper, biting his lip when he brings his gaze up. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? That make you hard, Miles? Me talking about what I’m gonna do to you?”

Miles groans in response, pulling Alex back against him again. Clutching Alex’s jaw, he angles his head to the side and presses his lips to the side of Alex’s neck, down to his chest and back up again. He pulls him back into a fervent kiss, other hand working the button on his own trousers open. His mouth moves to Alex’s ear where he whispers hotly, “How about you show me instead?”

Alex flashes him a nasty grin, hands joining Miles’ to quickly work the fabric down the man’s slim hips. It lands in a dark puddle by Miles’ feet, underwear following soon after. Alex spits in his hand, then curls his fingers around Miles’ length, pressing up against Miles until his back meets a shed behind him. The Northerner’s grip is tight as it slowly moves over slippery flesh, and his breath is hot on Miles’ face, only inches apart as Alex works him to full hardness. Miles’ head thuds against the wood behind him and a hand clutches Alex’s bicep with a curse and a moan.

“C’mere,” Alex murmurs, hand curling behind Miles’ neck and pulling their mouths together. He flicks his tongue against Miles’ and swiftly rolls his thumb over the tip of Miles’ cock, spreading the slick already forming there.

Miles wails, teeth snagging Alex’s bottom lip. He pulls back with a wet gasp, eyes hazy as they stare at Alex’s. “Get down,” he rasps.

Alex immediately obeys, not caring about staining the custom made mustard suit he’s wearing as his knees hit the grass in no time. His fingers rake down over Miles’ thighs as he goes, fist still tightly wrapped around Miles, almost in some sort of warning.

Miles angles his head down, watching as that dark head of hair rests against his hip. “Always look so good on your knees for me,” he praises with a sigh.

Alex’s eyes are focused on the hard flesh presented to him, hand slowly gliding from the base to the tip and back again, but they flicker up, finding Miles’ dark gaze and smiling, even when he angles Miles’ cock to the side, tongue lashing out to lick a thick stripe up the side. Miles curses and Alex’s lips purse, pressing the dark head of Miles’ length against them with a smile as his tongue rolls around in his mouth. He leans up and opens his mouth, letting spit drip down from his lips onto Miles’ cock, allowing his hand to move quicker as his tongue flattens out against the leaking tip.

“Fucking tease,” Miles sighs. A thumb swipes over Alex’s bottom lip, gathering spit and precome, and Alex watches as the digit is presented to him. Alex mouth opens with a wet sound, ready to capture Miles thumb between his lips. Just as he does so, Miles brings his hand up, and Alex follows it like a puppy, arching up until it’s out of reach. He growls when Miles tucks it into his own mouth instead and makes a show of sucking it clean, tasting himself with a coy smile, “but two can play that game – _ah,_ fuck!” Miles shouts when Alex suddenly swallows his cock, hands quickly tangling in the dark locks of Alex’s hair.

Alex pulls back with a cough. “’m done playin games, Miles. Was thinking we’d get to the main event.” And with that, he plunges down once more, mouth stretching over thick flesh until the tip presses against the back of his throat. Miles revels in the tight, wet hot squeeze when Alex swallows, twisting the strands of thick dark hair around in his fingers and pushing him down just a little further. Alex keeps there for a bit, tongue sliding over the underside as he sucks, before pulling off with a hum and a lewd slurping sound.

With two hands now, he’s pumping Miles’ length, wrists twisting on each upstroke as he watches the dark flesh flush near a shade of purple. Above him, Miles’ breathing gets more and more laboured while nasty words voice his demands and praise towards the man on his knees, a blush colouring his cheeks a subtle rosy. With the way Miles is pulsing in his grip, Alex can only assume Miles isn’t gonna last much longer. He coaxes him on, returning his profanities, saying how much he loves Miles’ cock in his mouth, wedged in his throat, taking his breath, and Miles keens and wails, knees buckling when he announces his oncoming climax.

At that, Alex takes the head of Miles’ cock back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly, in earnest, as his hand tugs Miles to his end. Miles nearly doubles over, hands tugging at Alex’s hair until the man can feel the burn on his scalp. He’s determined, though, and his eyes roll up to look at Miles’. That is when the first splash of hot, salty release hits his tongue, and Miles’ howls something that vaguely sounds like ‘Alex’ while his head shoots up again, banging back against the wood behind him. Alex sighs and hums, swallowing what Miles offers him until he slowly goes soft in his mouth. Miles groans when Alex pulls off. He doesn’t back away yet, instead beginning to press fluttering kisses over the soft flesh, tongue swiping over spots of release he has missed. With a little grin, he bites down into the flesh of Miles’ thigh. Bright brown eyes land on the puddle of clothes by Miles’ ankles, hiking them up, before getting up himself, deliberately pressing up against Miles’ body.

A passionate kiss follows, Miles licking his way into Alex’s mouth to taste the bitter of his own release on Alex’s tongue while Alex fastens Miles’ belt and pushes it into place.

“Time to take care o’ you now, eh?” Miles inquires. He opens a few buttons on Alex’s shirt, pressing his lips onto the pale skin, before coming back up and kissing Alex, a finger tracing the obvious outline of Alex’s cock through his trousers.

Alex nods dazedly, slumping against the fence and thumbing the button of his trousers open until he can haul his cock out. Immediately, Miles’ long digits wrap around the warm, hard flesh, and Alex moans at the contrast of Miles’ warm hand and the cold of the rings around his fingers.

“Look at that,” Miles murmurs, looking down between them. “Got you so hard, sucking me off?”

“Yes,” Alex groans with a smile.

“Yes,” Miles echoes. “I’m gonna make that cock come for me, Alex. Wank you off nice and tight until you’re colouring that mustard colour with ropes of white, how about that?” Alex nods, flushed, excited at the thought, desire to come apart under Miles’ touch apparent. “Or I could take it nice and slow, working you up until I’m hard again so I can press that pretty face into that fence and fuck you senseless.” Miles laughs when Alex moans at that. “D’you want that, Alex?”

“Yeah,” Alex hums in agreement, eyes slipping closed. “Want you to ram that sweet cock up my ass and make me scream, let the whole festival ground know that I’m yours—”

“Miles! Al!”

Both men turn their attention to the door behind them, Zach’s voice calling out for them from the small trailer they have on the festival ground.

“What is it?” Alex snarls, hand pressing down onto Miles’ when he threatens to leave off. “We’re kind of busy here.”

Zach’s sigh can be heard from behind the door “I eh… I heard- I mean, I figured, but… the photographer is here. The one for NME?” He adds. “Can I send him up?”

Miles shoots Alex a deliberate look, to which Alex vigorously shakes his head, nodding down between them. He waited for this, he _worked_ for this, and he’s not about to lose the moment because of some NME photographer.

“We promised them a shot backstage,” Miles hisses, reminding the man of a conversation they’d had with the photographer in question before the gig. His hand is already retreating despite Alex’s near iron hold on it and Alex whimpers at the loss, cupping Miles’ face and pressing a quick peck to Miles’ lips.

“I’m so hard for you, baby,” he pouts in an attempt to win Miles over. “They can come back later, or just use one from the archive, ‘m sure they’ve got plenty of photos of us.” He reasons.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Miles smirks after some thought. His hand retrieves its previous position, and Miles leans forward to press his lips to Alex’s again—

“Guys!” Zach suddenly calls out. “I’m sending him in, just fucking take care of it yourselves, Christ.”

Miles and Alex scramble to let go of each other when a small knock against the door announces the photographers arrival. “Just a minute!” Alex shrieks as he tucks himself back into his trousers, whining at the uncomfortable feeling of the tight fabric pressing down on him. He quickly smooths his clothes down and adjusts his jacket as Miles lights a cigarette, quickly puffing away at it to calm his slight nerves. They nod at each other, before Miles pulls the door open.

The male photographer smiles, stepping closer to the pair and bringing his camera up. “I don’t have much time, and I imagine you guys are busy, so let’s get it over with. Alright, smile!”

Alex huffs indignantly, and Miles casts him a quick glance, finding the man dishevelled and still very much hard under the mustard coloured fabric of his suit. He pushes his hair back and grabs the fence behind him with one hand, angling his face away from the camera with a pout. Miles offers the man behind the camera a weak smile, still not able to really stand up straight after their recent activities wearing him out

Two flashes, and it’s done.

The man quickly checks his camera and frowns. “Looks like you’ve got some green stains on your knees…” he says, looking from his camera to Alex and back. Alex murmurs something about not thinking about tying his shoe laces, and the photographer smiles with a nod. Miles isn’t sure if it’s a knowing smile, or if it’s just another person working for NME that buys everything that Alex Turner tells them. Either way, he promises to edit the photo a bit, cutting off some of the underside, before thanking them and leaving.

As soon as the door clicks closed, Miles is crowding Alex against the fence again. “Where were we?”

Alex sighs and shoves him away. “Never mind, moment’s gone,” he says in reply. “I’ll just go for a wank in the bathroom, I know me fist won’t leave me hanging for some photographer.”

“Oh, please… so it’s my fault now?” Miles asks as Alex slips from between him and the fence and pads toward the door.

“It is,” he throws over his shoulder.

“But Zach—”

Alex slams the door behind himself, and Miles can hear Zach’s voice, abruptly cut off by Alex’s snarled reply.

“Brat.” Miles scoffs with a laugh, knowing that Alex never stays mad at him for long. He takes another drag of the cigarette that has nearly burned up in his fingers, when another thought strikes him.

Maybe, just maybe, he kind of appreciates the sense of irony the universe has thrown at them. Alex denied him on stage, and Alex hadn’t gotten off.

Silently, he called them even.

**Author's Note:**

> [Backstage photo here!](http://www.nme.com/photos/stunning-portraits-of-stars-backstage-at-coachella-2016/405691#/photo/8)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop by!


End file.
